Maldicion o Bendidion
by Faby Hola
Summary: Premio para Hitomo62 Haru sera nombrada como primera bateadora para el proximo juego pero ¿que hay detras de ello? one-shot disfrutenlo n.n


Recuerden estos personajes son** de AkiraAmano **

Disfruta tu pemio Hitomi62 y tambien los amantes de esta pareja n.n

* * *

**Maldición o bendición **

Haru caminaba de forma tambaleante, le habían dado la peor notica del mundo, no es que se haya enterado que Tsuna se halla hecho formalmente novio de Kyoko; no, no era aun peor se venia el festival deportivo en Midori vs Oka Orenji y era obligatorio la participación de todas, el problema era que el club de gimnasia se fue a participar al torneo regional, solo las titulares y ella no era parte de ese grupo, así que seria reubicada a otro club el más escaso de falta de miembros y de todos era el "perdedor grupo de Midori de beisbol" y eso no había sido lo peor estaba tan escaso que la nombraron primer bateador.

-Haru- escucho detrás de ella.

Haru volteo lentamente con un enorme puchero mordiéndose el labio inferior y dos enormes gotas de agua que amenazaban dejar su lugar junto a la rejilla de sus ojos –Ya…Yamamoto-san- articulaba con dificultad, y como si el clima estuviera ha su favor y todos los dioses estuvieran dispuesta ha ayudarla las nubes se despejaron y dejaron ver un rayo de luz que dejaba ver su aura limpia y brillante.

.

.

.

Haru había pedido ir ha encaminarlo hacia su casa, cosa que debía ser contraria dada la situación, el silencio había sido largo y perturbador, pero Yamamoto no pregunto por que de su estado, esperaba que ella se lo dijera y a cambio dejo que lo acompañara cualquier situación que aquejara la castaña era mejor estar acompañado que solo.

-Yamamoto-san- dijo de pronto Haru parándose inmediatamente – Haru quiere pedirte un favor-movía graciosamente sus manos –Podrías enseñar ha Haru ha batear- balbuceaba no por pena si no por el entrenamiento que le esperaba.

-Claro- sin más Yamamoto accedió ha enseñarle todo lo que sabia –veras que es muy divertido- dio una radiante sonrisa.

.

.

.

Midori tenia las mejores instalaciones deportivas y artísticas, iba ha su primer entrenamiento con el equipo, no entendía por que había pocos alumnas jugando o por quelas llamaban perdedoras, hacían excelentes fintas, pases, bateos, lanzamientos eran extraordinarias mientras entrenaban.

-bien hora del juego de practica, divídanse- dijo la capitana.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta varias jugadoras se miraban entre si; nadie quería subir, nadie quería ser la primera en batear, ni la capitana las obligaba de echo parecía que se debatía ella misma en ser la primera.

-que tal si dejamos el entrenamiento para otra ocasión, ya es tarde- dijo una con miedo pero las demás la apoyaron, no hubo objeciones y todas se marcharon.

.

.

.

La tarde era fresca aun había un sol que dejaba tibia la brisa, sonrió mientras estaba apoyada a la pared, esperaba ha Yamamoto, ya que en su entrenamiento con las chicas solo la hicieron correr y practicar con el bate bolas imaginarias.

-Haru nunca pensó que pesara tanto- veía sus manos las cuales estaban rojas solo tenia tres días para mejorar, dio un largo suspiro.

-Haru- escucho que la llamaban, volteo alegremente pero después se regañaba por pedirle un favor ha Yamamoto, ya que no venia solo si no venia con Gokudera.

-Hola Yamamoto-san, Gokudera… ¿y Tsuna-san?- pregunto al ver la ausencia del castaño.

-Eh…- se quedo callado Yamamoto.

-Tenia cosas que hacer el decimo- respondió desinteresadamente el peli plata.

Haru no estaba muy convencida, pero decidió no preguntar más después de todo no debía ser tan malo para que Gokudera decidiera dejarlo solo, así que se concentro en la practica, claro Gokudera no ayudo en nada, solo se sentó y observo, haciendo alguna burla o reír cuando Haru se escondía o tiraba el bate o cerraba los ojos esperando un golpe, sin más se obscureció Gokudera se marcho, pero Haru insistió en quedarse un poco más.

-Haru deja decirte como tomar el bate- se acerco Yamamoto dejando las pelotas la maquina lanzadora, el fue hacia su espalda tomo junto ha ella el bate recargo su barbilla del lado derecho para dejarle la vista libre.

-No dejes de mirar la pelota- dijo Yamamoto cerca de su oído, Haru solo asintió y miro hacia la maquina lanzo la primera, quiso salir corriendo haciendo un mal movimiento que tal vez podría haber causado daño de no ser pro que Yamamoto la protegió.

-No tengas miedo, estaré cuidándote, vamos por otra más- sonrió gentilmente acomodándose de nuevo en su posición.

-Mantén alto el bate, no abaniques, no dudes, toma impulso y ¡BATEA!- el tomo sus manos y batearon juntos, la pelota salió volando.

-Haru lo logro- grito emocionada dio la vuelta y lo abrazo efusivamente, ambos tiñeron su mejillas -Bueno -Haru lo logro gracias ha Yamamoto-san- lo soltó lentamente desviando su mirada.

-Pero recuerda que debes correr cuando le des ha la pelota- dio leves palmadas sobre su cabeza –será mejor recoger todo e irnos- miraba hacia el cielo para ocultar sus mejillas mientras sentí su corazón acelerar y frenar con cada rose que tenia con Haru.

-Veras que Haru bateara su primera pelota, y hará una carrera, Haru ganara el juego –dijo emocionada Haru –Por eso deber ir a ver ha Haru, por ningún motivo faltes- sonrió la castaña

-si- respondió Yamamoto cuando cada quien se dirigía a su respectivo hogar.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días de arduo entrenamiento, solo este seria su último día y mañana el gran enfrentamiento, Haru veía como sus compañeras se preparaban para realizar sus diferentes actividades, se escucho como una chica tropezó y tiro varias cosas.

-Haa Anika- deberías tener cuidado se escuchaba una voz melosa e hipócrita, proveniente de una chica rubia de larga cabellera.

-Pero no la vi ha este pequeño ratón Rin- decía aniñadamente otra chica con el cabello corto de color verde, para que después soltaran una carcajada ambas chicas.

Entre los mormullos se decía que eran la pícher y la bateadora estrella Oka Orenji. Haru hizo caso omiso a lo que decían sus compañeras y como pudo se acerco para ayudarle.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Haru ayudando a levantarse a su compañera –Deben disculparse desu- exijo la castaña enfrentando a las chicas frene ha ella.

-Rin has escuchado algo- decía la chica la cual hacia el ademan de limpiársela oreja.

-Solo la voz de las perdedoras no es nada importante- dijo su acompañante, la cual no quitaba la vista de Haru –O acaso romperás la maldición de Midori- se acerco lentamente -Primera bateadora- susurro a su oído.

-Así que ella es la primera en batear- la examino la chica de cabello verde –Romperás la maldición- decía interesada.

-No… no se de que hablas desu- decía un poco cohibida Haru al verse rodearla.

-Pobre de la pequeña perdedora no lo sabe- Rio la rubia –Sabes la primera bateadora de Midori siempre falla a propósito ¿sabes por que?- sonó misteriosa, Haru negó.

-Por que quien le de primero a la pelota- se acerco la chica peli verde –su amor nunca será correspondido- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por esa razón siempre pierde Midori, aquella que bate primero "Nunca corresponderán tu amor"- rio la chica de alado.

-Eso es mentira desu- defendió Haru aun con un poco de miedo por las palabras dichas.

-Cree lo que quieras perdedora- la sostuvo de los hombres –Pero piensa no te han pasado cosas extrañas con esa persona especial- la empujo para que las chicas se marcharan riendo.

.

.

.

Haru no asistió al ultimo entrenamiento aun tenia varias cosas en la mente, sin querer se detuvo en seco, era Tsuna y Kyoko quienes caminaban dándole la espalda, pero lo más singular de esa escena era que iban agarrados de las manos, sin pensarlo dio media vuelta para ir con Yamamoto el se lo confirmaría.

-No no puede ser- murmuraba la castaña pensando en la maldición del primer bateador.

Al llegar al campo más temprano delo común escucho una voces por lo que opto esconderse.

-Enserio eres un idiota- decía enojado Gokudera -tu habías quedado en decirle ha esa estúpida mujer- encendió un cigarrillo –que harás cuando la valla a ver el decimo junto ha Kyoko- soltó la bocanada de Humo.

-entonces solo Haru no lo sabia- escucharon ambos jóvenes la voz de Haru detrás de ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Desde cuando?- decía con débil voz la castaña.

-Haru mira…- intento explicar Yamamoto mientras se acerco lentamente ha ella.

-¿desde cuando?- exigió gritando, sentía que el mundo se venia encima.

-desde hace un par de días- al fin hablo Gokudera molesto -eso no te incumbe- dijo sin mas yéndose del lugar.

-Haru deja te explique- pedio Yamamoto intentando poner una mano sombre su hombro en forma de consuelo ya que la castaña empezaba ha llorar.

Haru dio un paso hacia atrás evitando la mano de Yamamoto –_"Nunca corresponderán tu amor"- _eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza_ -¡_POR QUE POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE NADA!¡TE ODIO TE ODIO!- grito desesperadamente, agacho la cabeza –Mañana no jugare- fuel lo ultimo que dijo para salir corriendo. Y dejando a Yamamoto estático.

.

.

.

El sol resplandecía las gradas poco ha poco se iban llenando para dar paso al gran evento el encuentro más esperado el juego de beisbol.

Haru estaba en los vestidores, la habían ido ha buscar ha su casa debido ha que si no llegaba seria descalificados por falta de jugadores, de verdad no quería jugar -_tal vez si dejaba pasar la pelota la maldición no iría contra ella si no a la que sigue tal vez tendría una oportunidad con Tsuna… tal vez_\- era lo único que pensaba.

Se veía el ambiente tenso en las jugadoras de Midori, ninguna de ellas quería tomar el bate aun sabiendo su turno, pero quería jugar y ganar pero era un horrible precio el que tenían que pagar.

-Jugadora nueve al bate Haru Miura- anunciaban por el altavoz.

Haru se dirigió a la primera base, vio al pícher esa mujer de cabellos verdes que la miraba con una sorna sonrisa, lanzo la primera pelota un poco arriba de su cabeza ella no movió ni un musculo.

-Bola 1- escucho detrás de ella.

-¡Vamos Haru-chan!- escucho un grito a lo lejos y ahí vio Tsuna junto a Kyoko –_No la golpes_\- decía su subconsciente queriendo gritar.

-Strike 1- escucho cerro los ojos, se escuchaban balbuceos provenir de su equipo –No quiero ser la próxima, No quiero perder, Es mi ultimo año, si nos rendimos, no quiero ganar- era lo único que repetía su equipo –_Haru ganara el juego_\- recordó sus propias palabras.

Estaba enojada sus propios sentimientos se engañaban, ¿por que pensar en el entrenamiento le hacia feliz?,¿ por que estaba tan molesta con Yamamoto?,¿ por que le reclamo?,¿ por que le dijo que no ganaría?, ¿Por qué no sentía tanto dolor como se imaginaba ver ha Tsuna junto ha Kyoko?¿Por qué en verdad lo que le molestaba es que Yamamoto se lo ocultara? Sentía un enorme calor, furia enojo y más con ella misma, haciendo lo explotar llevando a su bate justo con el choque de la pelota.

-Le ha dado, ha salido volando – narraban por el altavoz.

Haru ni cuenta se dio de lo que había hecho, todos veían como salía volando la pelota, ella solo lloraba por ser tan idiota, ya hora el no estaba viéndola –¡Haru corre!- escucho una voz agitada proveniente delas gradas arriba de donde estaba las chicas del equipo, volteo quería llorar más.

-Haru corre y gana el juego- grito Yamamoto quien parecía agitado soltando una manta junto con Gokudera quien sostenía de mala gana una manta que decía ¡Haru Fight! Y sin pensarlo corrió con todas su fuerzas.

El marcador final Midori gano por una sola carrera.

Haru se aparto del equipo para dirigirse a sus amigos, tenían mucho de que hablar, pero solo Yamamoto la esperaba a un costado de la salida.

-Ganaste Haru- dijo Yamamoto quien llevaba un ramo de azaleas con el –son para ti, sabia que ganarías- ledioelramo.

-gracias- dijo tímidamente mientras tomaba el presente, dando paso a un incomodo silencio.

-Yo/Haru- hablaron al mismo tiempo, soltando una leve risita, Haru decidió hablar primero.

-Haru lo siente por lo de ayer, por decir esas cosas tan feas… perola maldición- dijo desanimada.

-¿De que hablas?- se confundió Yamamoto.

-al primer bateador "Nunca corresponderán tu amor"- balbuceo sintiéndose tonta.

-Valla falacia- dijo una voz aguda detrás de ella.

-Di… directora- dijo Haru poniéndose seria.

-Señorita Miura en mis 30 años de docencia nunca había escuchado algo tan absurdo como eso la verdad del primer bateador es "un falso amor nunca corresponderá tu amor, dejando libre tu corazón"- sonrió la mujer –Así que felicidades así que deje de preocuparse por tonterías que su novio no la dejara, y jovencito no acepto ninguna falta ala moral dentro de mi institución, me escucho- miro fijamente a Yamamoto intimidándolo –Así que valla ha celebras con su novio- sonó picara la directora mientras lo miraba.

-En realidad no es novio de Haru- dijo apenada la castaña por la idea equivocada dela directora.

-¿No?- rio un poco - ¿y que espera joven? Que la señorita se declare o que se la gane alguien más, valla que ahora si confirmo los jóvenes de ahora son unos lentos- cruzo los brazos –dese prisa… por lo que se la señorita Miura es muy popular fuera del colegio- fue lo ultimo que dijo para marcharse.

Ambos se miraba de reojo –Creo que nos esperan los demás- dijo Haru caminado lentamente.

Una mano la detuvo –Ellos pueden esperar- recargo su cabeza sobre su espalda. Haru no dijo nada solo se detuvo sentía acelerar su corazón -Ella tiene razón- escuchaba su voz dulce pero nerviosa de Yamamoto -te quiero- Haru al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón se parara –No te pido que respondas ahora, solo no mires ha nadie más y piensa en lo que te dije- sintió la mano de Yamamoto tomar su barbilla y girarla, fue breve pero tierno el rose de sus labios.

-Es mi turno de tomar ese corazón libre-la miro directo a los ojos.

-Ahí están- escucharon la voz de Kyoko que venia junto con los demás los cuales se acercaban mas rapido, y de esa manera se marcharon ha celebrar la victoria de Haru.

* * *

Corto y sin final consiso como todas mis historias espero les haya gustado y hecho latir su loco corazoncito n.n lindo fin de semana y estraudinario inicio de semana nos leemos pronto


End file.
